Six Flags Vacation
by EchoeStrange
Summary: After the alien invasion, Nightwing decided that the team could use a break…
1. Chapter 1

After the alien invasion, Nightwing decided that the team could use a break…

Blüdhaven the team's "HQ"

"Dude this place smells like B.O." says Garfield Logan.

"Says the boy who never washes his clothes" mutters Superboy, who honestly likes Beast Boy like a little brother, but he still gets tired of the scent of dirty socks and preteen male.

"Connor can I have a piggy back ride?" asks Gar.

"No!" replies Superboy.

"What about me?!" says Bart.

"No piggy back rides" snaps Connor.

"Nightwing why did you call us here?" asks Kaldur calmly.

"An unknown benefactor gave us tickets to Six Flags to thank us for saving the planet." In reality it was Bruce who told him to 'leave me alone, I realize I'm not rotting in alien jail, go somewhere else for a few days so I can rebuild Mt. Justice in peace and quiet. Take those annoying kids with you!' and had then stormed out. Therefore being Dick Grayson he 'borrowed' Bruce's credit card and bought his team and himself tickets to Six Flags Great Adventure.

"An amusement park! This is so crash! Should I bring my swim suit? Will food be provided?" exclaims Bart.

"We're not going to Hurricane Harbor." says Tim.

"Is it because you can't wear your sunglasses and without them you're not cool?!"

"Yes. Wait I'm not cool without my glasses?"

"Sorry Robin, but it's true, without your glasses you're just a nerdy teenager"

"Like you?"

"I'm not nerdy; I'm just a tourist, from the future!"

"And I'm just the boy wonder, sidekick of the Batman"

"You're just the replacement boy wonder!"

"Okay team, please stop fighting. We will be leaving for Six Flags tomorrow at nine a.m." states Nightwing.

"Wait what about the food!"

Characters: Nightwing, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy, Kid Flash (Bart), Bumblebee, Guardian, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Tigress (Artemis) and Aqualad.

Includes Special Guests


	2. Chapter 2

9 a.m. Blüdhaven HQ

"Okay is everyone here?" Nightwing asks.

"I believe we are waiting on…" starts Aqualad as he is cut off by Bart running in the room.

"Kid Flash is here!" yells Bart as he stops in the center of the room. Bart suddenly looks down at the ground and sniffles out "If only Wally was here!" as he continues to cry softly.

"Dude I'm right over here" says Wally as he walks into the room eating an ice cream bar.

"Wally I love you!" Bart exclaims as he runs up to Wally and hugs him close.

"Bart let me go" Wally asks as he tries to remove Bart.

"No! Last time I let you go you didn't come back for like ever!" cries Bart.

"I was in speed force… for a week."

"I know but in speedster land that's like a decade!" Bart suddenly stops crying, grabs Wally's ice cream bar and zooms away.

"Hey!"

"If we are done with the distractions, I have the seating arrangements for the car ride." Nightwing proclaims.

"Ooh can we take the bioship?" asks Gar.

"Uh, no, that would look suspicious"

"Can we have class outside?!" Bart yells as he runs outside to chase a squirrel.

"Alright, M'gann, Karen, Mal, Garfield and Connor, you're in car one." Nightwing begins.

Roy Harper enters the room with a huge cooler.

"All right I'm out of here" says Roy.

"Roy, Bart, Jaime, Robin, Cassie, Wally, and Artemis, you're in the van." Nightwing says with a smirk.

"Wait, I'm not going! I just came to bring the food. You promised to pay me!" Roy was having a bit of a financial problem of late, a baby is not cheap and being a vigilante doesn't pay well.

"You'll be paid after we return from Six Flags"

"That wasn't the agreement!"

"Well you would never have agreed if you had known! Plus Jade and Lian will be meeting us there."

"Fine." Roy mutters and then goes to sulk in a corner.

"Finally Kaldur, Zatanna and myself will take the second car" states Nightwing.

"Zatanna!" squeals M'gann.

"Yup, speaking of which she should be here by now. We need her to bring a glamor charm for Gar to keep him from standing out. For now, Connor can you put the cooler into the van?" says Nightwing.

"Where did you get the van anyways?" asks Jaime.

"Uh, confidential" Nightwing answers. "Let's get into the cars team!"

The team exits the warehouse and makes their way out to the vehicles. They find Bart zipping back and forth followed by angry squirrels. Zatanna shows up as they begin to board and performs a quick spell to aid Bart and then gives a glamour charm to Gar. Mal sits in the driver's seat with Karen next to him and Connor, Gar and M'gann in the back. Artemis and Wally were already snuggled in the middle seat of the van, so Roy decided to drive. Bart looked around a little confused until Jaime waved him over. Tim got into the passenger's side of the van, while Jaime and Bart climbed into the back with Cassie. Dick took a final check to ensure everyone was in their vehicles and climbed into the driver's seat next to Kaldur and started the car.

Car 1: Mal, Karen, Connor, M'gann, Gar

Car 2: Dick, Zatanna, Kaldur

Van: Roy, Wally, Artemis, Tim, Cassie, Jaime, Bart this is the fun car ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll reveal more guest characters as the story goes on (still debating batfamily)


	3. Chapter 3

5 minutes after departing from HQ

"I can't believe we already lost them." Roy says as he glares at the road.

"Don't worry, I know how to get there." says Tim as he takes out his cell and gets the GPS set up.

"Roy, I'm hungry." whines Bart.

"Me too." cries Wally who is then elbowed by Artemis.

"Ow!"

"I made you pancakes for breakfast!" yells Artemis.

"I need my morning snack!"

"Breakfast was at eight-thirty!"

"It's my metabolism!"

Meanwhile

"Under the sea! Darling it's better, where it is wetter. Take it from me!" sang Dick loudly as he played his favorite Disney playlist. "Kaldur, sing!" Dick shouts.

"I do not understand if this is an insult or a tribute…" Kaldur replies looking confused as he listens to the lyrics. Zatanna reaches over and turns off the music.

"Come on Zee." Dick whines.

"Radio from now on"

In a different car…

"I'm bored." cries Gar.

"Ooh let's play a car game" squeals M'gann. "Mal, Karen, do you know of any good ones?" asks M'gann.

"Let's see, 'I Spy', the alphabet game…" Karen replies.

The Van

Bart staring out the window suddenly spotted a wonderful sight, two golden arches coming to fulfill a speedster's lifetime wish… "Roy, stop! It's McDonalds!"

Roy almost slamming on the breaks replies "Is this about food? 'Cause I'm not stopping! Don't we have a cooler?"

"Um…about that."

"We can't go to McDonalds" says Roy sternly.

"Why not?" whines Bart.

"I'll take you to Burger King, but I expect to be reimbursed!"

Jaime whispers to Cassie "what does he have against McDonalds?" Wally hearing this looks suddenly down at his lap shamefully, while Artemis glares, and Roy remembers the time he took Wally and Dick to McD's a few years back, he still shudders every time he passes one and will _never_ again return to that dreadful place.

Car 2

"We could have had it all! Rolling in the deep!" sang Dick.

"That's it I'm picking the station!" Zatanna screamed as she changed the station.

Car 1

"Ooh! Letter 'M' … I found one! 'Monkey Madness' coming to theatres near you!" M'gann shouts.

"I hate monkeys!" yells Connor.

After stopping at Burger King

"Nothing like a morning snack!" Bart happily sighs.

"A hundred and fifty bucks on fast food" mutters Roy as he starts up the car.

Car 2

On the radio

"Well Ahoy, Well Ahoy, Well Ahoooooy! Now that folks, is the theme to the hit new show the Curry's of Atlantis! Stay tuned in to hear more about Aquaman's newest memoir"

"… I have been gone from Atlantis for too long" Kaldur states.

A little Brave and the Bold reference. The only show where Aquaman is tolerable…kind of.

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Six Flags

When the van finally reached the Six Flags parking lot, Roy jumped out of the vehicle followed by Wally, Artemis, Tim and Cassie.

"You're not going to get through the entrance like that." Jaime commented as Bart got out of the van.

"Watch me!" Bart replied as he waddled after the others.

At the Bag check…

"Sir, you need to empty your pockets." the security guard asks Bart.

"What pockets?" Bart replies.

"Just do it ese." Jaime whispers.

"Fine." Bart sighs and begins to empty the contents of his pockets into the bucket.

"You can't bring food into the park. You will have to throw out any food that you can't finish."

"Never!" cries Bart as he shoves food into his mouth as people around him stare, gaping at the speed which he ate it. Noticing the crowd growing behind him Roy turns around to see Bart devouring food. Roy immediately pushes through the crowd until he is face to face with the speedster. "Is that the food from the cooler?!" he shouts.

"Uh…" Bart stutters out as he tries to find an exit.

"I spent over a hundred bucks on you! What were you doing?!"

"I'm a hoarder! It's my tendency to hoard things! Especially food!"

"You can't bring food into an amusement park!"

"I didn't know that"

At the commotion Nightwing makes his way over from where he and the rest of the team have been waiting. Roy seeing Nightwing storms over to him and screams "You owe me big time! This brat made me spend a hundred and fifty dollars on food so he could sneak the food from the cooler into the park!"

"Didn't you check the cooler to see if it was empty first? I mean he is a natural hoarder" explains Nightwing. Roy focuses a glare at Dick that could probably rival the bat glare and was about to curse him out when…

"Daddy!" Lian shouts out as she toddles over to her dad.

"Hey baby girl." Roy says as he lifts his daughter up into the air.

"We go ride?" Lian asks.

"Of course sweetie." Roy replies.

While Roy rekindled with his little girl Dick flashed a smile at the guards and dragged Bart and Jaime to where the rest of the group was waiting.

"You still owe me for the fast food." Roy comments still holding Lian.

"Do you take credit?" Dick asks.

"…how were you planning on paying me?"

"Well I have Bruce's credit card. I just need an atm."

"Don't you have any cash?"

"Policeman's salary doesn't pay well."


	5. Chapter 5

Six Flags

"So what first guys?" Mal asks.

"Superman." replies Connor as he heads left towards said ride.

"How does he know where to go?" wonders Mal.

"Kryptonian intuition." answers Dick. "Come on Tim we have to go on the Batman!" Dick exclaims as he grabs Tim's arm pulling Tim away from diligently reading his map and runs toward Gotham. The rest of the team followed the bats except M'gann, Karen, Mal and Zatanna who followed Connor.

By the Ferris wheel and photo spot

"Timmy its Batman! We need to get a picture with Batman and Robin!" yells Dick.  
"Can you please let go of me?"  
"Oh, sorry Timmy."  
"Arty want to go on the Ferris wheel." Wally asks.  
"Sure." Artemis shrugs.  
"Blue can we go on the Ferris wheel!" Bart shouts as he begins to shake poor Jaime.  
"Whatever ese." replies Jaime and they proceed to follow after the couple.  
"Ba'man?" says Lian who points to where the heroes were standing.  
"Come on baby lets go get a picture with the pathetic heroes." coos Jade as she takes Lian from Roy and heads towards the crowd of families trying to get pictures with the dynamic duo.

The photo spot

"I'm a little insulted by the guy playing Robin, he's kind of short."  
"Tt, he makes a better Robin then you Drake" Damian states coming up from behind them with Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown, and Cassandra Cain.

"Dami, you came!" Dick shouts as he runs over to his baby brother.

"Yup, he's all yours now." Barbara announces as she walks away.

"Come on Dami let's go take a picture with Batman and Robin." Dick says as he reaches for Damian's hand.

"Tt, I will not dishonor my father's reputation by pretending those imbeciles over there even remotely resemble Batman and Robin." huffs Damian as he snatches his hand away from his brother's grasp.

Roy walks up to Dick once again holding Lian. Noticing the four year old boy he smugly says "So you're the babysitter." and thrusts Lian into Dick's arms, while Jade hands him a diaper bag.

"Wait why am I watching your kid?!" exclaims Dick.

"I watched Bart. Have fun Lian!" Roy shouts as him and his spouse head off.

Tim, not wanting to be anywhere near Damian, uses the distraction to slowly pulls his girlfriend's hand and motions Gar, Cass and Steph over to the Ferris wheel and away from the youngsters.

The Ferris Wheel

"I call sitting next to Wally!" Bart yells happily while tacking his 'cousin' from behind.

"Me and Artemis are riding alone." Wally replies pushing Bart away.

Bart looks at Wally with sad eyes until he notices Tim and his little group heading over. "Fine I don't need this!" Bart states and runs over to Tim while pulling Jaime along. "I'll ride with my friends!"

They get into the cars, Wally and Artemis in one, Bart, Tim, Jaime, Gar, Cassie, Steph and Cass in another. As the wheel starts to move Bart looks over at Wally's car and promptly sticks his tongue out. Steph and Cassie immediately start giggling while Jaime face palms and Tim reminds himself that at least he's not with Damian.

"So, who are you?" Gar asks staring at Cass and Steph.

"We're Tim's honorary sisters. I'm Stephanie Brown and this is Cassandra Cain. We both work with Batman. I was captured during the invasion when I was freed I sought out Batman and joined the Bat clan. Cass doesn't talk much, but she's training to take over as Batgirl and I'm going to be Robin." Stephanie replies happily.

"Um, you're a girl, Robin's a boy." Gar points out.

"Sexist!" Steph shouts.

Meanwhile Bart was continuing to annoy Wally and Artemis' 'romantic ride together', by making more faces and glaring at them. Seeing the speedster's battle Steph stops her rant and pulls out a bag of skittles. When they reach the top of the wheel, and Wally and Artemis are beneath them, she starts pelting them at the couple below.

"Hey!" Wally cries from his seat. "Wait you have skittles?!"

Artemis annoyed at being cut in the crossfire begins to toss the skittles back at the group of teens as soon as they are within range.

"Arty, don't give them the food!" Wally yells as he attempts to catch the falling skittles in his mouth.

"Taste the rainbow!" screams Cassie as she and Gar join in the battle.

"We are so getting kicked out." Tim mutters to Cass, who in returns gives him a half smile.

The ride stops as they run out of skittles. They all get out of the cars and pass by the oblivious ride operator who shrugged at the site of skittles in the cars.

"Wait how did she manage to bring food in when I couldn't?" asks Bart.

"Like I said, I'm a Bat." Steph replies.

Thanks again for all of the reviews!

Sorry no wonderbeetle, I'm trying to stay as much with the show as I can (I did add Damian and Cass in though) which is why Jason Todd is still dead, I may bring him back in another fic, but I didn't want to stretch this one that far. (Also I think it's neat that her name is Wonder Girl and he's the Boy Wonder, haha it's switched)

Damian is four, in the comics it seemed like Bruce and Talia had something going on, so I'm going to interpret that as around the time when Damian was *cough, cough* made.

Lian is around eighteen months, maybe a bit younger, she is able to talk a little bit and 'walk' (wobble) as well. This way her and Damian can relate to each other, two violence loving children.

Cass is Cassandra Cain Cassie is Cassie Sandsmark

Next up will touch back with the older team members and then I'll probably go to Dick with the kiddies.

(I have a story set for what happened at McDonalds, but I don't know if I will fit it in this one or put it on its own)


	6. Chapter 6

Superman's Ultimate Flight

Connor and Clark were like brothers, except Clark had laser vision, x-ray vision and could fly. Poor Connor Kent had always wanted to fly, five years earlier he got a taste of what it was like thanks to Lex Luthor's shields, but, it would never be enough.

"I just got a text from Barbara; she's on her way here. I'm gonna text her and let her know we're waiting for her." Karen says as she begins texting. Connor on the other hand was not going to wait and in awe, walks over to the entrance of Superman, until Mal drags him back.

Finally they catch sight of Barbara and they all enter the line.

"90 minutes from this point!" exclaims Mal.

"At least they got TVs" M'gann points out.

"So, M'gann, whatever happened to Lagann anyways?" Zatanna asks looking over at the Martian and sitting up on the railing.

"Well, he returned to Atlantis and all, he even tried to get a job on Aquaman's new TV show but, they said he didn't have 'the look'. I think he got a job at McDonalds…I'm not sure we don't talk much anymore" answers M'gann. "Zatanna, how are things over at watchtower?"

"Well ever since the major players returned it's been nonstop 'how can you kids destroy two headquarters' and 'we leave you alone for a few months and this is what we come back to' or just a bunch of batglares." Zatanna replies.

"So the big guys are still mad at us?" answers Mal.

"We did kind of save the planet." comments Connor.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter how many rich guys we've got in the league, they all are pretty mad about the 'collateral damage'."

"Guess it's a good thing we're not in the league then." says M'gann.

The Batman Ride

"Oh my goodness is this really what Gotham looks like?" Bart asks as they walk into the "sewer" tunnel which had poor ventilation and flickering lights.

"It's darker and smells worse" replies Tim.

"Wait you've never been to Gotham?!" Steph exclaims staring at Bart incredulously.

"I've been to the flash museum."

"How can you be a superhero if you've never been to Gotham?!"

"I live with the Garricks, they are a lovely retired couple who should not be forced to the crime ridden Gotham'"

"I've never been to Gotham either" Gar says.

"That's it next field trip is to the Gotham Zoo!" Steph shouts.

"Nightwing is not allowed in the zoo anymore" Tim states.

"What?" Steph cries.

Gar looking confused turns to Jaime and whispers "doesn't the Penguin live in the zoo?"

"Of course penguins live in the zoo" Jaime replies.

"What's a penguin?" Bart asks as the rest of the group facepalms.

60 minutes later at Superman's Ultimate Flight

"Hey this only took an hour!" Mal says checking his watch. "Where do you guys wanna sit?"

"Front." replies Connor as he heads over to the longest line.

"Gee, front always takes the longest." sighs Mal.

"Well maybe that's where the extra half hour is." Barbara answers. "Split girls and boys?"

"Sure thing, I am not waiting in that line. Sorry Mal." Karen calls out as she Barbara and M'gann head for a shorter line.

"Women." Mal mutters as he follows Connor squeezing past the people crowding the lines.

Superboy was confused. He had never known that Clark did so many loops while flying. He also missed his feet. He had no idea whether his boots would stay on. There were a whole lot of coins on the platform. Why had he never noticed Superman dropping money before? Where does Superman keeps his money? If he doesn't bring money with him as Superman then what happens if Clark gets hungry? Maybe he keeps sandwiches with him. But where do those go? He had definitely not seen any sandwiches on this ride. To say the least Superboy was puzzled as the ride came to a stop and they waited still in 'flight' position for their train to get into the station. When they reached the station and they were returned to standing position, Connor was relieved to see his boots still on his feet and followed Mal to the exit. They reached the photo stop where the three girls in their group were giggling. Connor looked at the photo they were pointing to and saw himself smiling in bliss and Mal looking sick. Connor let out a little smile and went to get back in line.

As Mal went to recover the clone, M'gann turned to Karen and asked "have you seen Kaldur?"

…..

Sorry it took so long to update, I just started college (double majoring with a minor) , my plan is to finish this fic up soon. I have a few more chapters planned out, but if anyone has any requests for rides or what not, feel free to post them, and I may or may not include them.

Thanks for reading and all of the reviews


End file.
